Vajra
Vajra is one of the Two Nirvana Dragons and the brother of Kīla. He is the Blue Dragon known as the Serene Dragon, the Dragon of Thought '''and '''Blue Dragon Buddha '''who exists as a spirit roaming the world and bonding with suitable hosts. He is well respected and feared by all mythological factions as one of the strongest dragons in existence with enough strength to rival half of both Great Red & 666. Appearance Vajra is a large blue western dragon with blue eyes. Personality Just as his nickname states, Vajra is a calm and serene dragon. Unlike many known dragons, Vajra is the type to seek diplomacy over brute force. When he gets really riled up, his anger causes many to quake in fear by his aura alone. History Long before Vajra received the title of the '''Blue Dragon Buddha, he and his brother Kīla lived on mount Nirvana in relative peace. On occasion, human bandits attempted to raid their caverns for the sacred gems, but the two would scare them off. One day, a wandering man arrived at the foot of the mountain and climbed all the way to the caverns. the dragon siblings confronted the man and threatened him to leave. Instead of fearing them, the man sat down and discussed his teachings. After the teachings were done, the dragons had a new take on the world and thanked the man for his wisdom. They inquired to the identity of their newfound teacher and he told them his name; Siddhartha Gautama. The dragons were so pleased by this man, that they shared their magic spells and opened the mountain to Gautama, revealing to him the hidden sanctuary within. Gautama thanked the dragons and used their home as a place for his followers to ascend for enlightenment and wait to be reincarnated. The dragons devoted themselves to Gautama's teachings and protected Nirvana from the evil Mara, the traitorous Devadatta and other forms of villainy and corruption. For their dutiful work, the Buddha made them honorary Buddhas. Eventually, their strength became renowned and the dragons were dubbed the Two Nirvana Dragons. Long after Gautama had left the land of the living, Vajra and his brother also left the earthly plain and became spirits. Instead of being reincarnated as other creatures, however, the two decided to travel through different hosts to help guide humans to peaceful lives. Plot TBD Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Being one of the Two Nirvana Dragons, Vajra possesses immeasurable power. His strength is so great, that the Two Heavenly Dragons and the 5 Dragon Kings recognize and respect their abilities. Devadatta boastfully claimed that both Nirvana Dragons together could easily match Great Red or 666. Natural Element Manipulation: Being a a powerful dragon, Vajra has the ability to manipulate elements that appear in nature. These elements include lightning, water, and air. * First Lightning: Vajra's signature technique of shooting out lightning from his mouth and hands. He is able to release them in bursts or streams and it is said his lightning is able to badly wound Gods, Satan-class devils and the Dragon God with a single strike. It is also said that Vajra's lightning is the first lightning ever to exist. Serene Illusions: Vajra has the ability to create dream-like illusions that soothe the targets' souls. Serene Annihilation: An ability that can eliminate dark illusions, demonic barriers, and demonic possessions. Spirit Blue: An unofficial sacred gear, this weapon is used by the host of Vajra to channel his abilities. Form Sutras: With an ample amount of magical spells at his disposal, Vajra utilizes these sutras when fighting mara and other mythological factions. Many of these forms were obtained while Vajra was actually in conflict with a creature of the respective faction. Trivia * The Serene Overdrive is the same as the Heavenly Dragons' Juggernaut Drive. * The Blue Dragon Eternal Buddha is the same as the Heavenly Dragons' Dragon God Emperor Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Kure S. Akira